Modelo pornográfico de desenhos quentes e sensuais
by Quartzo
Summary: Continuação de "Esperanças de Natal". (que título eu escolhi, hein?)
1. Na cama

Antes de mais nada: EU NÃO SEI DE ONDE TIREI ESSE TITULO! INDOIDEI DE VEZ! NUNCA MAIS APAREÇO EM PÚBLICO!. peraí, eu nunca estive em público. ai, que alivio!  
  
Olha, eu tô com muito pique pra escrever ultimamente, então taí minha quarta fic, continuação de "Esperanças de Natal". Se você não leu a antecessora a esta, deixa de ser preguiçoso e leia!  
  
*******  
  
Mais uma vez chovia. Sempre, desde o final de dezembro, a chuva não dava uma trégua e açoitava as janelas como se nada lhe desse mais prazer. Já que não podia ir ao parque com ele, teve de se contentar em ficar nos braços fortes do amante, vendo o presente que ganhara de Natal de novo e de novo.  
  
Fechando "Esperanças de Natal", ele abriu um outro caderno, intitulado "Modelo pornográfico de desenhos quentes e sensuais", onde haviam desenhos magníficos de um garoto loiro dormindo na cama tranqüilamente, parecendo mais leve que o lençol que se enroscava em seu corpo nu.  
  
Trowa encostou o nariz nos cabelos loiros e se drogou com o cheiro gostoso que saia deles. Seus braços apertaram ainda mais a cintura do piloto menor, as pernas compridas uma de cada lado do árabe, fazendo com que Quatre ficasse perfeitamente encaixado com o seu corpo.  
  
- Você podia fazer um com desenhos seus. - sugeriu o árabe, virando a página e olhando encantado o mesmo garoto loiro da segunda folha, só que agora ele estava com os olhos abertos e sorrindo enquanto a água do chuveiro percorria seu corpo frágil e cheio de curvas sensuais.  
  
- Sinto muito, mas eu só desenho garotos loiros. - beijou sua bochecha uma vez e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Quatre, fazendo seus pescoços ficarem juntos, e contemplou o loiro desenhado, que agora estava deitado em uma cama com gotas de suor pela face e sorrindo satisfeito. Trowa, dando um pequeno sorriso, apertou a anatomia bem vantajosa do menino do desenho com um dedo, fazendo com que o Quatre verdadeiro risse excitado.  
  
- Você é perverso! - o árabe exclamou sorrindo enquanto Trowa passava o dedo pelas cochas do "Quatre desenho".  
  
- E você não é? - ele recolheu a mão e a descansou em cima da perna direita do amante, que não conseguia mais se mover depois da quarta rodada seguida de amor naquela tarde.  
  
- Quando a chuva parar, nós vamos no parque? - perguntou esperançoso.  
  
- É a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso hoje, e a terceira vez que eu digo que sim - sussurrou beijando carinhosamente a pontinha da orelha do árabe.  
  
- Você não tinha me mostrado essa aqui! - reclamou indignado apontado para o ele do desenho que usava um robe apertado e olhava tristemente a chuva cair pela janela.  
  
- Fiz essa ontem a noite, quando Duo te puxou para assistir um filme na sala...  
  
Quatre soltou um suspiro cansado.  
  
- Qual deles você mais gosta? - o loiro perguntou timidamente.  
  
- Eu gosto mais desse aqui, ó... - Trowa jogou o caderno longe e virou Quatre para ele, enchendo seus lábios de beijos famintos. - eu gosto de chama-lo de "Quatre Winner", também conhecido como "modelo pornográfico de desenhos quentes e sensuais".  
  
Descendo a mão pelas costas lisas, o moreno pegou as nádegas rechonchudas do pequeno com as mãos, saciando-se.  
  
- Não sei se agüento, Trowa! - ofegou entre beijos.  
  
- Você já agüentou muito mais antes...  
  
E justo quando Quatre se entregou totalmente ao inevitável...  
  
- Quatre! Ô loiro! - alguém chamou do outro lado da porta.  
  
Trowa parou o que estava fazendo com irritação, e internamente ele lançou maldições contra o americano.  
  
- Não tem ninguém com o nome de Quatre aqui! Caí fora! - o moreno gritou aborrecido.  
  
- Muito engraçado! - Duo gritou em resposta - Você vai ter que emprestar esse loiro aí por algum tempo!  
  
- Ele está ocupado!  
  
- Você disse isso a duas horas! - arrebatou o trançado irritando-se.  
  
- É que eu ainda não terminei os meus assuntos com ele!  
  
- Então, termine depois, oras! - do outro lado da porta, Duo estava vermelho de indignação. - Ele não é seu, Barton!  
  
- Ah, é sim! Eu fiz ele meu na véspera de natal!  
  
- Eu sei disso, deu pra ouvir vocês lá do quarto do Heero!  
  
- E o que você estava fazendo no quarto do Heero? - perguntou com segundas intenções.  
  
- Comemorando o natal, nada mais!!! - berrou mais que completamente vermelho - Pode perguntar pro Wufei, ele estava lá!  
  
- OW! Então, vocês fizeram a três! - e soltou um bufo de riso, coisa rara vindo de Trowa, que não engolia aquilo nem bebendo Skol junto!  
  
Duo soltou insultos do outro lado da porta.  
  
- É verdade, Trowa... - enterviu Quatre, que permanecera calado esse tempo todo - Wufei me contou que eles ficaram só bebendo.  
  
- Viu só? Duo gritou animado - VIU SÓ?  
  
- Fique na sua, loirinho - o moreno o puxou para junto do corpo, impedindo- o de falar.  
  
- Posso entrar, então? - perguntou atrevido.  
  
- Se você preza a sua vida é melhor ficar aí mesmo! - ameaçou perigosamente. - Agora, nós vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo, e você pode ficar aí ouvindo ou ir para outro lugar! - dizendo isso, Trowa já invertia as posições em que se encontravam, deitando o loiro na cama.  
  
- Tanto faz, dá pra ouvir vocês em qualquer cômodo da casa... - e saiu batendo os pés.  
  
Realmente, como ele já havia percebido, era mais difícil reconhecer Trowa cada dia que passava. Bom, ele sabia que o moreno amava o "modelo pornográfico de desenhos quentes e sensuais" dele, mas nunca imaginou que a relação dos dois passaria de "uma noite sim, uma noite não" para " FUNDO, TROWA, FAZ MAIS FORTE! " que Quatre gritava naquele exato momento e ecoava pela casa.  
  
Com uma cara de tédio, Duo vai até a cozinha tentar convencer os outros dois a irem a algum lugar. Mas entrando na cozinha, todo o resto foi esquecido por completo, pois o que ele viu ficaria em sua mente até a morte:  
  
Wufei caído em cima de Heero no chão, os lábios juntos e olhos bem abertos. Eles ouviram o americano entrando e olharam para ele, horrorizados. Duo, depois de dar a maior ofegada que a humanidade já presenciou, desabou desacordado.  
  
********** Duo roubou a cena!  
  
Eu sei que esse primeiro capítulo não explica nada do que deveria, mas eu queria começar mostrando como as coisas estavam desde o final de "Esperança de Natal". Mas pra frente, tudo será revelado. A verdade está lá fora !  
  
E eu queria agradecer a todos que me mandaram mensagens e que mandarão no futuro. E mandar um abraço especial à Katoru, que tá sempre me apoiando, à Mystik (coitada, ela não merece ser metida nessa história), e ao meu pai, e a minha mãe e à todo o pessoal do hospício. snif. é emoção demais! T~T  
  
P.S.: Se vocês pensaram que colocar o nome Gandalf em um diário era a coisa mais estranha que eu poderia fazer, ninguém viu nada ainda! AHAHAHAHA! Cof, cof.  
  
E lembrando mais uma vez, ou não: essa é uma fic 3x4! Essas cenas do Duo continuarão; mas, Trowa e Quatre é que são os principais! Sacou, cara? 


	2. Foi sem querer 'primeira parte'

A tão esperada continuação. A verdade foi revelada. E eu agradeço a todos que me mandaram mensagens!  
  
**********  
  
Wufei estava largado em uma cadeira, olhos parados no teto como se esperasse que ele se movesse a qualquer instante.  
  
- Não sei como ele faz isso! - revelou quando Heero entrou na cozinha e se sentou na mesa.  
  
- Quem faz o quê?  
  
- O que o Quatre faz com Barton! - exclamou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Antes, Trowa se isolava no quarto por horas e eu até esquecia que ele estava aqui! Agora, dá pra ouvir a voz dele pela casa toda!  
  
- É porque eles se amam...  
  
- Bah! Até você com essa bobagem de amor... aposto que o Barton leva aquilo apenas como sexo...  
  
- Quando você se apaixonar vai perceber que existem coisas mais importantes em relacionamentos do que sexo.  
  
- Você fala como se fosse um apaixonado... - sussurrou de forma mística -... você é?  
  
Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e depois olharam o teto de novo. De repente, o chinês começou a gargalhar por motivo algum, deixando Heero meio assustado.  
  
- O que? - perguntou olhando para os lados irritado, procurando o motivo daquilo.  
  
- Duo me disse que Barton fez um caderno de desenhos com o título: "Modelo... hã..." - ele fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar.  
  
- "Modelo pornográfico de desenhos quentes e sensuais" - completou sem emoções. Wufei ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Como sabe?  
  
- Você também saberia se prestasse atenção no que eles gritam.  
  
Dessa vez, o chinês quase caiu da cadeira de surpresa.  
  
- E você já viu? - perguntou se sentando direito e sorrindo divertido.  
  
- Trowa mata qualquer um que tocar nesse caderno - respondeu eficiente.  
  
Não falaram mais nada. Wufei parecia estar sofrendo muito com o silêncio e não agüentou:  
  
- AH! Qualé? Winner nem é assim tão bonito! É um homem!  
  
Heero o encarou com um brilho desafiador em seus olhos.  
  
- Ele é incrível... - sussurrou em voz rouca.  
  
E mais um rodada de olhar para cima ( o que é que tem nesse teto de tão interessante? )  
  
- Que tédio!!! - Chang grunhiu frustrado.  
  
- Quer fazer um bolo? - sugeriu.  
  
- Sei lá... - o chinês se espreguiçou - Pra quê?  
  
- Pra deixar de enfeite. - respondeu Heero sarcástico - Vem, me ajuda.  
  
- Ajudar no quê? 'Cê sabe fazer sozinho!  
  
O japonês abriu o armário e apontou para a ultima prateleira, onde havia uma batedeira que só Deus sabe como foi parar alí. Estava em um lugar tão alto que nem ao menos Trowa conseguiria alcançar.  
  
Vendo que o amigo não iria pega-la tão cedo, Wufei se aproxima analisando a situação.  
  
- Dá licença, deixe o profissional fazer o serviço. - ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para cima numa tentativa frustrada de pegar a batedeira. Ficou pulando e balançando a mão no ar, vermelho de raiva. Quando desistiu, só deu Heero sorrindo de deboche.  
  
- Treinando pra fazer bale? - ele provou e soltou um bufo de riso vendo a expressão que o companheiro fez. - Deixa de palhaçada e me dá uma mão.  
  
Eles ficaram cinco minutos tentando achar um jeito de Wufei o levantar, até decidirem que o chinês teria de ergue-lo pêlos ombros. Mais cinco minutos gastos com Heero tentando subir no ombros dele, enquanto Chang morria de vergonha por ter de carregar alguém como uma mula.  
  
Quando finalmente conseguiram fazer o que pretendiam, o japonês escorrega dos ombros do companheiro, indo direto ao chão sem cerimonia. Wufei pega a sua mão em surpresa, tentando conter a queda, mas acaba sendo puxado junto.  
  
E foi isso: eles caíram um em cima do outro, lábios se tocaram sem querer e seus olhos ficaram abertos em choque. O corpo de Heero doía incrivelmente por causa do impacto e Wufei tinha perdido a cor das faces de tanto susto.  
  
Eles nem ao menos tiveram tempo de raciocinar a situação. Não durou um segundo esse "beijo", mas durou o suficiente para Duo entrar pela porta e entender as coisas errado. Os dois o encararam em um horror sufocado, já sabendo o que ele estava pensando. Duo deu uma ofegada tão grande que os dois no chão duvidavam que um humano conseguiria dar e desabou, literalmente, para o completo desespero dos que ainda estavam conscientes.  
  
********** Fiquem ligados, essa foi só a primeira parte!  
  
E aí, beleza? Eu coloquei esse capítulo para explicar melhor o que havia acontecido entre Heero e Wufei. Já, já, vem a continuação. E desculpe se não estou respondendo a todas as perguntas que ficaram sem respostas em "Esperanças de Natal", logo eu continuo com o verdadeiro objetivo dessa fic. 


	3. Foi sem querer 'segunda parte'

Lá vem a terceira parte dessa continuação maluca, e ela tem risco de acidentes, então apertem os cintos.  
  
****************  
  
- Eu estou... chocado! - Duo gritava e gesticulava sem descanso. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso.  
  
- É a sexta vez que você diz isso. - informou Wufei entregando ao amigo o terceiro copo de água com açúcar que ele tomava.  
  
O americano engoliu tudo de uma vez e colocou o copo na mesa com força.  
  
- Vocês dois... Há, eu já devia imaginar!  
  
- Duo, nós já falamos que não ouve nada! - Heero tentou conversar, passando a mão em suas próprias costas que ainda doíam por causa da queda.  
  
- NÃO TENTE ME ENRROLAR, MISTER! - berrou cheio de raiva. Se virou para Wufei que ficou imediatamente alarmado - Pensei que fossemos amigos, chinês... - se voltou contra Heero de novo - E você! - apontou o dedo na cara dele - Você tem um péssimo gosto, Yui!  
  
Chang ia se levantar e começar uma discussão, mas achou melhor continuar em silêncio.  
  
O americano havia desmaiado por apenas alguns minutos, mas o tempo que ficou brigando com eles fez o céu escurecer e a chuva parar de cair.  
  
- Tendo um caso pelas minhas costas! - Duo parecia a ponto de arrancar a própria trança - O quê? Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra contarem pra mim?  
  
- Foi...  
  
- Não diga que foi um acidente! - ele jogou as mãos pra todos os lados - Só falta vocês falarem que caíram um em cima do outro SEM QUERER!!!  
  
- Mas foi isso mesmo! - eles consentiram rapidamente.  
  
- É o que todos dizem! - ele parou para beber outro copo de água com açúcar e depois os encarou novamente.  
  
- Bom... isso prova que não se pode confiar em ninguém...  
  
Os dois suspiraram amargurados. Demoraria horas para convencer Duo de que o "beijo" fora desproposital. Mas, passara-se alguns minutos, o americano parou um pouco de ralhar com eles para pegar fôlego, foi quando Quatre entrou.  
  
- Eu ouvi alguma coisa como 'beijo' por aqui?  
  
Duo praticamente se jogou em cima do loiro que quase caiu no chão, pois mal conseguia andar.  
  
- Quatre... - ele o fitou nos olhos -... você pensa que conhece os seus amigos?  
  
- Já chega Duo, foi u...  
  
- Não interfira! - gritou apontando o dedo para Wufei, e nem Deus sabe o quanto isso o deixa furioso. Ele se voltou contra o árabe, sacudindo-o pêlos ombros. - Esses dois descarados estavam no chão se beijando!!!  
  
- Ah, Duo, eles devem ter caído um em cima do outro...  
  
- Não me venha com essa lorota você também, Quatre Winner!!! Todas as evidencias apontam claramente...  
  
Mas Wufei perdeu completamente a paciência e partiu para cima dele. Heero agarrou o chinês para que ele não fizesse algo precipitado, mas a posição em que eles se encontraram, Yui o segurando apertado e Chang vermelho, fez com que Duo começasse de novo.  
  
- AGORA VOCÊS NEGAM? - exclamou estupefado. Os dois se olharam e logo perceberam do que ele estava falando, separando-se constrangidos.  
  
- Deixa eles falarem... - sugeriu o árabe de mansinho. O trançado ficou mais irritado ainda, mas acabou cedendo.  
  
- Eu queria pegar a batedeira para fazer um bolo, ela estava muito longe, então eu subi no ombros dele e acabamos caindo! - Heero falou tudo de uma vez.  
  
Duo e Quatre ficaram em silêncio, não acreditando na idiotice daquela frase.  
  
- E por que é que vocês não pegaram uma cadeira? - eles exclamaram estupefados e Wufei e Heero baixaram os olhos. Agora que alguém falara, uma cadeira teria sido a melhor solução e os dois sentiam-se muito estúpidos.  
  
Duo fez o maior escândalo do qual Wufei não deixou de participar. Todos pularam quando ouviram a voz fria de Trowa que pareceu ecoar pela cozinha inteira.  
  
- Maxell, se você não vai usar esse loiro eu vou pega-lo de volta.  
  
Todos olharam para a porta onde ele se encontrava com uma expressão nada amigável.  
  
- Eu vou usar sim, mas você poderia pelo menos entrega-lo em um bom estado! - apontou para as pernas do árabe que pareciam prestes a desabar.  
  
Heero e Wufei aproveitaram a situação e tentaram escapar dali. Mas Duo se virou para eles no flagra.  
  
- Quietos aí! - como se por um feitiço, os dois param imediatamente onde estavam - ... eu e esse loiro aqui vamos sair para ver um filme, então, se você não quiser vir junto, é melhor ficar na sua, Barton!  
  
E puxou Quatre para fora da cozinha.  
  
- E nós não vamos também? - Wufei gritou sentindo-se excluído.  
  
- Não... provavelmente vocês vão querer ficar sozinhos, né? - ele respondeu sarcástico colocando o casaco.  
  
O árabe estava no meio de um beijo caloroso de despedida com o moreno, mas foi puxado porta a fora por um Duo ansioso e vermelho.  
  
- Nós vamos... - Heero decidiu apressado seguindo os dois que já estavam na calçada, sendo imitado pelo chinês que resmungava: "Uma cadeira... onde eu estava com a cabeça pra não ter pensado nisso?".  
  
Um minuto depois, só deu Trowa parado na porta, frustrado e sem entender patativa daquilo tudo.  
  
No fim, o melhor que teve a fazer foi ir para o quarto acrescentar mais alguns desenhos no caderno. Enquanto pensava no que desenhar dessa vez, ele imaginava o que aconteceria se fosse junto com Quatre assistir um filme... como um casal!  
  
Ele se assustava só de pensar em ter um encontro normal com o amante, como pessoas normais. Claro, o loiro estava louco para que isso acontecesse logo, mas Trowa ficava nervoso em imaginar os dois dançando em algum lugar cheio de gente. Tudo o que ele queria era ter o árabe nos braços, e não cumprir suas obrigações como namorado, que eram as de leva-lo para sair.  
  
Ele tinha muito medo de ferir os sentimentos de Quatre com as palavras duras que costumava usar. Estava sempre cortando a conversa do loiro com beijos, porque tinha medo que ele disse "Eu te amo", algo que Trowa não conseguiria responder. Os olhos azuis apaixonados que o fitaram alguns minutos antes estavam cobertos de alegria, um contentamento que talvez não durasse muito.  
  
Mas ele se esforçaria... se esforçaria para que o "Modelo pornográfico de desenhos quentes e sensuais" não deixasse os seus braços.  
  
Com uma expressão mais leve, ele decidiu fazer um desenho especial para o amante.  
  
***************** Quanto blá blá blá eu coloquei no começo, hein?  
  
Tá bom, as respostas ainda não chegaram, mas elas vem. Um pouco atrasadas, mas vem... eu acho.  
  
E como tem gente que me manda mensagens e depois se fazem de surdos:  
  
Eu agradeço aos que falaram que adoram as minhas fics por causa do 3x4; aos que ficam insistindo "Duo e Heero", "Duo e Heero"...; aos loucos de nascença que NÃO se importam de admitir o que são; aos loucos de nascença que se importam de admitir o que são; aos que ficaram doidos recentemente; aos que me mandam mensagens enormes falando todos os pontos positivos das minha fics; aos que escrevem somente "Continua!"; à garota que insisti em dizer que eu não sou maluco, apenas tenho alguns problemas psicológicos; as pessoas que são imunes as minhas doideras (sortudos .); aos engraçadinhos que levam tudo no bom-humor (acho que isso te inclui, Hina Minamino); aos que eu não pude classificar e aos que ainda vão me mandar mensagens em um futuro distante. (nossa, esse agradecimento foi o maior que eu já escrevi!).  
  
Então, obrigado! ^_^ 


	4. Homenagem: Meu amor e minha vida

Não gostei desse capítulo, não gostei do fim, não gostei do pobre garoto sofrendo...  
  
HA! A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Adorei! Amei demais! E o melhor de tudo... TÔ LIVRE!  
  
***********************  
  
- Cheguei! - tinha que ser muito suicida para anunciar isso as dez da noite. A qualquer segundo agora suas irmãs iriam aparecer enroladas em robes e com caras reviradas em um misto de preocupação a alivio, gritando: "Mocinho, isso são horas?".  
  
Mas nada aconteceu.  
  
A única coisa que aquele garoto de sete anos ouvia era o barulho do relógio de pêndulo antigo que havia naquela enorme sala de entrada. Dentre todos os lustres e luminárias espalhados pelo cômodo entre sofás e mesas, apenas um abajur dava a luz necessária para ele se guiar até a próxima porta.  
  
Era a primeira vez que ele via a casa tão vazia, sem empregados de olho nele, sem seu pai... bom, aquele velho fazia uns dois anos que não parava quieto em casa, então não era uma grande surpresa! Balançando a cabeça, decidiu que poderia usar isso em seu favor. Afinal, ninguém a vista significava ninguém para ralhar com ele!  
  
Chegando no corredor ele suspirou aliviado pelas lâmpadas em formas de archotes nas paredes estarem acesas. Não que escuridão fosse um problema! Ele nunca se importava com isso quando escapulia para a cozinha altas horas da madrugada! Só que aquela vez em especial ele preferia ver o lugar inteiro para ter certeza de que estava tudo o.k.... mas não estava.  
  
Era 24 de Dezembro.  
  
.....................  
  
Cadê todo mundo?  
  
Provavelmente fazendo compras... As dez da noite? Ele descartou essa possibilidade.  
  
Passando por uma pequena árvore enfeitada, ele entrou na sala de jantar mais modesta que eles tinham. Não era uma daquelas mesas de refeições enormes dos outros cômodos, apenas uma simples mesa de madeira que ele a-do- ra-va, sem ao menos saber porquê!  
  
Talvez fosse o tapete vermelho escuro lindíssimo que sua bisavó havia escolhido na época em que a mansão havia acabado de ser construída, ou talvez fosse a menor e mais bonita árvore da casa no Natal que ficava em um canto ali, ou o tamanho grande mas não tão pequeno do lugar, ou até mesmo a lembrança das ceias de quando seu pai jantava com ele... Mas o que viu ao abrir a porta foi bem diferente do imaginara encontrar.  
  
Os empregados que ficaram encarregados de espera-lo chegar estavam todos sentados em volta da mesa, cabeças encostadas nela como se dormissem. Provavelmente, haviam pegado no sono depois de algumas cervejas.  
  
Indo até eles pretendendo dar um susto, o garoto vira o rosto de Jeimes, o cozinheiro, para ele e abre a boca para gritar.  
  
O plano era dar um berro para acorda-los, mas não saiu nada. Ele parecia ter perdido a voz que ele mal usava. O motivo...  
  
A face jovial do seu cozinheiro favorito estava branca como se não houvesse mais sangue correndo ali, seus olhos mortos abertos, suas mãos caídas molemente no ar, sem respirar, sem se mexer... sem vida.  
  
O garoto olhou para os outros, esperando alguém gritar "Te pegamos!" e eles começarem a rir com a brincadeira, mas nenhum deles deu sinal de que ainda pertencia a esse mundo.  
  
Se afastando aos tropeços dali, ele ofegou ao esbarrar em algo que estava na porta. ALGUÉM!  
  
- Você não viu nada, menino, isso é só um sonho. - a pessoa tentou convence- lo o abraçando e o tirando dali.  
  
- N... Não... - sussurrou ainda chocado. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas ele não emitia som algum de choro. Não era um pesadelo, era a realidade, a mais pura verdade que já existiu. Todo a sua vida poderia ser um sonho, menos aquilo... menos as pessoas mortas que estavam atras daquela porta... menos a morte.  
  
- Você não viu nada, é apenas um sonho ruim. - a voz continuou, ejetando sonífero com uma agulha no ombro do garoto, que percebeu mas não fez nada.  
  
- NÃO!... Papai... - murmurou sonolento no ombro do pai, quase desfalecendo.  
  
- ...  
  
- ...Como pode...  
  
- Ei...  
  
- ...Papai...  
  
- Love, é só um sonho!  
  
- ...Não é...  
  
- QUATRE!  
  
O loiro abriu os olhos violentamente e tentou se levantar assustado, mas alguém o segurava pelos pulsos para parar de se debater. Ofegando terrivelmente e com gostas de suor pelo rosto, ele ouviu um sussurro gentil em seu ouvido o acalmando, seguida por uma seção de beijos no seu pescoço.  
  
- Trowa? - perguntou meio perdido.  
  
- Quem mais poderia ser? - o moreno o solta devagar e passa uma mão pelo rosto do recém-acordado de maneira tranqüilizadora, esperando que ele se acalmasse. Quando a respiração de Quatre voltou ao normal, eles se olharam e o árabe ficou meio embaraçado.  
  
- Desculpe... - murmurou, mas Trowa uniu os seus lábios com os dele num beijo de ternura e compreensão. As vezes o amante o despertava sem querer quando se debatia no sono e Trowa aceitava isso perfeitamente.  
  
- De novo os empregados na sala de jantar? - ele perguntou apreensivo, contornando com um dedo as bochechas lisas do loiro.  
  
- É... a lembrança vem de forma mais viva quando estamos em Dezembro/Janeiro... - o árabe coloca os braços em volta do garoto mais alto e suspira aliviado por estar acordado.  
  
- Eu sei, é por isso que você deixou de ser fã do Natal. - Trowa concluiu para ele, o apertando mais forte contra o próprio corpo para mante-lo aquecido. - Já me contou essa parte, lembra?  
  
- Quando não acharam os corpos, todos falaram que eu estava louco e meu psiquiatra me mandou para uma espécie de hospício. - Quatre soltou um suspiro pesado acompanhado por lágrimas e por mais sussurros tranqüilizadores em seu ouvido.  
  
- Eu sei, tudo bem agora. - eles se separaram para olharem-se nos olhos, iniciando um novo beijo que fez o loiro bocejar em seguida, esquecido de todas as preocupações. - Eu tenho uma coisa que pode alegrar você!  
  
Ele se esticou para pegar um novo caderno dourado e prateado na cômoda.  
  
Esperando ver a si mesmo desenhado em algo que ele gostava de chamar de "posição sugestiva", Quatre ficou de bruços na cama com o moreno deitado em cima dele, e abriu o caderno na primeira página onde havia uma dedicatória:  
  
Uma homenagem para o modelo mais sexy de desenhos pornográficos que já existiu e meu amor por ele.  
  
Quatre virou o rosto e depositou um beijo nos lábios meio secos do companheiro, antes de voltar sua atenção para o primeiro desenho que havia alí.  
  
- Trowa! - o loiro exclamou sem acreditar. Lá estavam eles na cama juntos dormindo pacificamente um nos braços do outro, o piloto maior o embrulhando contra o peito, cuidando dele até mesmo de noite. Indo para a próxima folha, era ele sentado no colo do amante enquanto dividiam o café-da-manhã em beijos. Já o terceiro desenho, era Trowa apoiado em um cotovelo na cama, assistindo o loiro adormecido em baixo dele que tinha uma expressão de estar no melhor dos sonhos e não queria ser acordado.  
  
- Desculpe, ainda não acabei... - o moreno tirou o caderno das pequenas mãos para que não molhasse devido a algumas lágrimas solitárias que desciam pelo rosto do árabe. Virando-o de frente, eles se abraçaram como no desenho e dormiram no estante seguinte para aproveitar as últimas horas da madrugada que sobraram.  
  
Quando o dia raiou, foi a primeira vez que Trowa viu o seu tão querido amante iluminado pelo sol da manhã, que, depois de tanto tempo de chuva, surgia. Ele pegou o seu novo caderno novamente e escreveu com letras douradas na capa: "Meu amor e minha vida".  
  
Suspirando, decidiu desenha Quatre naquele estante mesmo. Afinal, estava fazendo um lindo dia de sol e eles teriam de ir ao parque, como prometido.  
  
****************** Fim?... É o fim?... Acabou?... ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ... é o fim finalmente!  
  
Minha segunda fic terminada... eu não pensei que fosse viver para ver isso!  
  
Lá vamos nós de novo: agradeço a todos que mandaram mensagens, agradeço a todos que gritaram no meu ouvido "CONTINUA LOGO!", agradeço aos que gostam das minhas fics mas não dizem nada (pensando bem, eu não agradeço a essa gente, não! Deveriam me mandar um e-mail .!), agradeço a minha professora da primeira série que não me ensinou nada (ótimos dias, nunca havia lição na lousa), e por aí vai...  
  
E podem esperar, leitores fanáticos e desesperado de yaoi... logo, logo tem lemon dessa fic chegando. Mas já vou avisar que não distribuo limonada de graça, não! Eu quero pagamento em comentários, se não vou chorar T.T!  
  
E desculpe se não coloquei as explicações completas e cheias de detalhes que deveria.  
  
Janeiro/Fevereiro 2004 


End file.
